Two Percent
by alphashley14
Summary: Seras Victoria is just a cover name. The whole 'police girl' thing is a cover, too. Her name is Angel Ride. Youngest Flock Member, Freaky mutant hybrid, and now she's a vampire, too! The Flock aren't going anywhere without her, so Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Ari are joining Hellsing, too! Alucard just knew her blood tasted odd. She's not human nor avian. She's 2%.
1. I: Would you like to come with me?

**Alucard**

He found her in Cheddar. His fledgeling, Seras Victoria. The Police Girl. She looked like crap when he first saw her. Hair all messed up, covered in scrapes and bruises and dirt. She looked like she'd been to hell and back. Little did he know, she had.

She was barely conscious during the entire encounter with the maggot vampire. He could see she was dying. The maggot vampire dressed as a priest seemed completely oblivious to it.

He watched the interaction for a minute or two before he revealed himself. He hadn't known what at the time, but something about the girl in the police uniform, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, had intrigued him.

She was dragging herself on the ground with one arm, the other was obviously broken, trying to get away from the homicidal vampire priest. "There's no use running." He said, then he laughed. She took a gun out of the holster on her belt with her good arm, and fired it at him in vain. He watched the maggot run to her with superhuman speed, grab her, and force her to her feet uncomfortably close to him.

"Guns won't help you, either."

"Let me go…" She groaned. "M-Max?… _(then he could have sworn she said 'Gazzy' and 'Fang', but that just didn't make sense)_ " He could only assume she was talking about the ghouls' names when they were human. (Boy, was he wrong!)

"That's right. Your little boyfriends belong to me, now. And soon you'll belong to me, too. Turning you into a ghoul would be such a waste. The blood that courses through your body is warmer and sweeter than you can even imagine." He chuckled darkly.

"You let me go, or else I'm going to shoot, and I'll blow your brains out. Then everyone will find out…" She warned, raising her gun to his skull.

"I know you're feeling pain, but I will give you pleasure, and it will last forever."

In response to that, she said, "Fuck you." And shot him right between the eyes.

In response to that, as the circular wound healed over, he laughed. "I look for loyalty in my servants. I wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around." He twisted her arm roughly behind her back, and turned her around. "Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you… I'm going to violate you," He said, starting to grope her. "I'm going to drain your blood, slowly, then you'll join with the rest of my ghouls. My slave for eternity."

She used some of her little energy to scream.

This was the point where he revealed himself. Rape was simply something he didn't allow if he could prevent it. As a former victim himself, he knew how it felt, and killed every rapist he came across. This priest, whether he'd done it before to other people, or if this was going to be his first time, was no exception. His master had ordered him to kill the bastard, anyway. Win-win.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your death."

And well, you know how that song and dance goes. He got shot the hell up, used his regenerative ability to put himself back together, shot all of the maggot's ghouls dead, and then…

"Don't take another step. The girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her? Be reasonable, I'm not asking for much…" And so began the beginning, the pleading, the vain bargaining he'd long-since gotten used to. He tuned out the maggot's annoying voice and looked at the girl.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?"

She looked a little startled by his question. Understandable, as he could imagine. Her breathing was getting weezy and ragged, and she was looking at him through a set of eyes that knew she didn't have much time.

"What are you doing?" The maggot asked.

"I'm asking you if you're a virgin." Alucard said, still addressing the police girl.

"You bastard!" The maggot yelled.

"Answer me!" Alucard yelled at her.

"Y-yes." The police girl groaned.

"I'm going to fire my gun now and the bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart. I know you're already dying," He offered her a small smile. "so what's the difference, right?"

"I- but-, wait a minute!" The maggot protested. Alucard ignored him and kept talking to her.

"I know you don't want to die tonight…" He gave her another small smile, "do you want to come with me?"

"Now hold on!" The maggot vampire protested. Again, Alucard ignored him.

"I can't force you into this, the decision has to be made of your own free will. So make the choice!"

She hesitated, then looked up and got a look on her face, almost like she was listening, then she wheezed a single word.

"Yes."

Alucard smiled. His finger tightened on the trigger, and a single gunshot was fired. The bullet went through her chest, ripped through her lungs and pierced the maggot's heart. Blood splattered, the maggot coughed up a mouthful of his own blood, Alucard rushed forward and sent a hand straight through him to finish the job, and the corpse disintegrated into blue ash.

With the vampire dead, Alucard slowly walked over to the police girl and looked down at her. God, how had he not noticed before? She was _beautiful_. She was short, but remarkably well-toned borderlining muscular. Her hair was blonde. Her eyes were large and blue, with long, naturally curled eyelashes, staring straight up at the moon. Plus the fact that she was a minute or two away from death and covered in her own blood… quite a turn-on.

He knelt down before her and gently lifted her off the ground, supporting her head. "It truly is a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked, knowing she wasn't going to answer. She blinked at him and wheezed.

"Remember that the choice was always yours, Police Girl."

There was a small trail of blood coming from her mouth down her chin where she'd coughed up her own blood when she was shot. The nosferatu ducked down and gently licked the blood off her face. It was fresh and sweet on his tongue, for it was the blood of a virgin, but he noted that the flavor was unusual, but still good.

"This is the part where you're supposed to close your eyes."

She gave him a small smile. Perhaps she was grateful that he was being gentle and showing her kindness in the last moments of her life.

Alucard smiled back with a chuckle, the police girl closed her eyes, and Alucard gently sank his teeth into her neck.

Her blood flooded his mouth in an instant, and started going down his throat. Warm, fresh, sweet and lovely. It had been a long time since he'd drank directly from a human being, much less from a virgin. She was _delicious_. But he did have to note an irregularity in the taste. He couldn't put his finger on what, but it was… off. It tasted a little bit like an animal's blood had been mixed with human blood. But still, it was good. _Very good_. Besides, everyone's blood tasted a little different, so what was the big deal?

As he drank, he got just a little bit of her memories. Small snippets. Images, really. Not enough to put anything about her together. A man in a white lab coat with a kind smile, cages, cruel-looking scientists in white coats. Five kids, a dirty-blonde-haired girl, a black-haired goth boy, a blonde boy that looked a lot like her, a redheaded blind boy, and a pretty black girl. One image stood out to him the most, he wasn't sure what it was, but he saw white feathers.

Once he could feel the change start to take effect, as the taste of her blood changing from weird-but-human to vampiric, he used all of his self-control to stop drinking and remove his fangs from her throat. God, she was beautiful. He grinned evilly and looked down at his new fledgling, her skin was now even paler than it was before, her injuries were healing, her mouth was partially open, and he could see her canines, definitely a little longer than they were before.

He removed his long, red coat, gently wrapped her in it, and picked up the little draculina bridal-style. As he started to carry her, she unconsciously snuggled closer to his body. Why, he wasn't sure.

There was an ID badge around her neck. "Seras Victoria" was her name. At one point, he had to hop over a tree that had fallen over the path, and the badge flipped over. He almost didn't notice it, he just happened to glance down at her once. The back of the badge was all white, but two words (or was it a name?) was written on it in big capital letters in black sharpie, with a sentence written smaller beneath it. He thought nothing of it, and continued to walk back to the road to rejoin his Master.

 **ANGEL RIDE**

 **Long live the Flock!**

* * *

 _Okay, what did you guys think? I will continue this if I get just one person to review! And seriously! Review! Leave suggestions and ideas! I love em'! I've already got a great idea for future chapters! I may or may not see ya next time,_

 _-alphashley14_


	2. II: How does it feel?

**Alucard**

She did _not_ wake up peacefully. Even when he sent her that message in her sleep to make the whole ' _I'm a vampire, now'_ realization easier, she _did not_ wake up peacefully. _At all_. Her consciousness did not roll in peacefully, it did not go from drizzle to rain. It went from her asleep, a sunny day, to a wild, furious hurricane in an instant.

He was sitting next to her when she awoke. His master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was up in her office doing whatever it was she did up there, monitoring the UK for supernatural activity, filing paperwork, etc… Walter was off doing… butler things, he supposed.

Anyway, he was just sitting there, when she shifted slightly. He thought at first that it was just an innocent movement in her sleep, but the next thing he knew, her legs were wrapped around his neck, his head was slammed into the mattress, and she was clenching her thighs tighter and tighter. _She's trying to break my neck!_ Curious to see if she'd actually do it, he let her. Sure enough, after less than a moment, _crrrunch_! The vertebrae in his neck grinded together and snapped. If he wasn't immortal, he'd be dead. She would have killed him without a second thought. He had no heartbeat to begin with, so when he let his body go limp beneath her, he didn't blame her one bit for letting go. He let his body slide to the floor in a heap and willed his injury not to heal just yet. She stood up. She stumbled once or twice, but once she had her footing, she knelt down next to him and started searching him. Through their bond as Master and Fledgling, he could hear her thoughts. She was looking for a weapon.

 _It sure is good that that Eraser croaked without a sound. Come on, you dirty dogs always have a gun on you, somewhere._

Okay, this was a case of mistaken identity. Good to know.

 _Odd, he looked weird for an Eraser. What the bloody hell are you wearing? Who are you? Or,_ were _you? I tried reading your mind, and all I saw was blood. Sorry pal, but you had to go._ Sorry _? Why do I feel_ sorry _about killing an Eraser? You know what? It doesn't matter. Escape now, ponder later. Wait, WTF is that? There's someone poking around my head! I don't know who you are, pal, but my private thoughts are_ private _!_

And just like that, the metaphorical door slammed in his face and her head went silent. Who was this police girl? All he knew about her was that she was a police officer, her name was Seras Victoria, and had some connection to someone named 'Angel Ride' and a (possibly) group called 'The Flock'. That, and her blood had tasted weird. But, that was it.

He felt her hand close around his gun, and he thought that was a good time to quit the act. "Impressive technique, police girl." She was so surprised, she dropped the gun and jumped back into a fighting stance. Alucard stood up, his neck twisted at an awkward angle from being broken. She took two steps back. "What the hell?" She asked, almost to herself.

Alucard healed his neck and rolled it a few times before he cocked his head to one side and asked, "So, Police girl? How does it feel? Now that you're a vampire?" She froze. Then, she got a look on her face. _She's remembering… it'll register in her mind any second, now._

She watched in awe as he materialized a mirror with his shadows and handed it to her. She took it and opened her mouth. The second it registered in her mind that she had _fangs_ , she squealed and dropped the mirror, causing the glass to shatter. The pieces turned back into shadows and crept back into Alucard's body.

"Not happening, not happening, not happening," she was saying to herself. "This isn't possible! Vampires aren't real!"

"I can assure you, they are. I am one as well." Alucard said.

The police girl crossed her arms. "Why does this crap always happen to me?" She asked aloud.

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but the door to her mind was closed tight, and stronger than even he could penetrate.

"Impressive show, Police Girl." Sir Integra said, walking into the room. "Your reflexes are fast. If Alucard here were human, he'd be dead."

"Where the heck am I?" She demanded.

"You're too loud, Police Girl. I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still English, have some manners."

"Firstly," The Police Girl said, marching up to Sir Integra with fire in her eyes, "I have every right to be loud. I just woke up in a strange place with _fangs_ with a f**k-mothering _vampire_ watching me sleep! Secondly, _Where the hell am I?_ "

Sir Integra smiled. Alucard liked the Police Girl's fire, and he could tell his Master liked it, too.

"Fair enough. But do have some manners from now on. As for where you are, this is our headquarters. We are called the Hellsing Organization. We are the monsters who protect England from the _other_ monsters."

"Well, _I'm_ one of those monsters, now! What the heck am I supposed to do?!"

"Given your condition, you're going to be working for us from now on." Sir Integra said as Walter handed the Police Girl a yellow and red Hellsing Uniform. We've received word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire, Police Girl."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Time out. Rewind! What exactly does the rest of the world think happened to me?" She demanded.

"You're dead, obviously. Your funeral was yesterday."

If looks could kill, they'd all be dead from the look on the Police Girl's face. But, she took a breath and her fists clenched. "I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked, taking the uniform.

Alucard didn't bring it up, but he couldn't help but notice the two holes the Police Girl, his fledgling, Seras Victoria, had cut into the back of her new Hellsing Uniform.

* * *

 **Angel Ride**

If the incident in Cheddar hadn't proven it already, or the fact that he freaking _healed_ the broken neck she gave him, by the end of their first mission together, killing the vampires Leif and Jessica (which Angel had done with ease and pleasure with her raptor-like eyesight, not having to enhance her vision with her vampirism at all) , Angel had concluded that the man she had dubbed 'Big Red' when she had first seen him in Cheddar, her 'Master', Alucard, was a total badass.

For now, she still had Hellsing under the impression that she was Seras Victoria, the young police girl whose parents had been murdered in front of her when she was young. In reality, her name was Angel Ride, the youngest member of the Flock who had been _sold_ to wack job scientists for $30,000 before she was born. The human-avian hybrid, 98% human (or, she supposed, vampire, now) and 2% raptor, with mind-reading, mind-control, and limited shape-shifting abilities, as well as a pair of fourteen foot retractable wings attached to her back.

They hadn't changed her clothes when they had brought her to the headquarters, thank _God_ (they would have been in for two seven-and-a-half foot, white-feathered surprises) But she was sure it was only a matter of time before they'd find out who she was (especially with a certain vampire constantly trying to break through the barrier she'd placed around her mind) and she would have to make a mad fly for it yet again to meet back up with the rest of the flock. She'd already used her telepathy to contact Max and let her know that she was alive, but undead, and couldn't meet up with the rest of the Flock, who had been beside themselves with worry and grief, under the impression that she was dead). They were staying in an abandoned hunting cabin not too far from London, but not too far from Hellsing, either. If and when Hellsing found out, Angel knew it always ended the same. Cages, experiments, white coats. She was _never_ living in a cage, again. Not even her Master could make her.

All in all, Angel decided she liked her Master. He was proud, arrogant, and downright _sadistic_ at times, sure. Then again, so was she. _But_ , he was a damaged soul, still picking up the pieces even though it had been so long. He was kind in his own way, respectful (most of the time), she knew he cared about her (otherwise, he wouldn't pester her so to drink the blood), and she could tell that although she hadn't seen it yet, he was perfectly capable of being gentle when he wanted to be. Certainly an anti-hero. While she wasn't letting him read her mind, Angel was cautiously poking around his memories and hearing his thoughts without him even realizing it. She didn't' know the details, but she knew he was incredibly old, his life was filled from beginning to end with war, tragedy, suffering, bloodshed, disappointment, and betrayal, and was forced into servitude under Hellsing by the seals, which could be seen on the white gloves he was always wearing.

Yes, Angel liked her Master. But he couldn't know who or what she was. She liked her Master, but she sure as hell didn't want his pistol trained on her… or her Flock.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait! Glad you guys liked chapter one so much! Chapter three should be up, soon, but expect irregular updates._

 _Leave reviews! Bye!_

 _-alphashley14_


	3. III: My name is Angel

**Alucard**

He had to say, he was impressed by her performance in her first mission. She'd not hesitated in opening fire on the pitiful disgrace for a draculina. Her vampiric eyesight allowed her to _see_ her target just fine, but she hadn't used her third eye, and missed the first shot, but she followed his instructions concerning her third eye to the letter, and hit the target right through the heart the second time.

About a week later, it was the second mission he'd been accompanied by Seras. A hospital in Badwick, Ireland. Everyone had been turned into ghouls. He went in first to clear out most of the ghouls so his young fledgling didn't get overwhelmed, then he called for her to enter the battle.

She did well. He watched her clear the ghouls he'd left for her on the first floor with his third eye. She paused momentarily when she broke the door down. "I'm sorry about this," She said. "I'd cure you if I could, but there's no way to. I hope you all rest in peace. Uh, bless you and your families." She said, before mercilessly opening fire on them, putting a bullet in the heart or head of each one (she seemed to like going for the heads). By the time she reached the second floor, her vampiric side had taken over.

He shot one in the head that she hit, but failed to kill. "Police girl, remember to shoot for the heart or the head," He reminded her. "Just remember: these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake that we put them to rest as quickly as possible."

Her eyes red as blood, she turned around with a sadistic smile and said huskily as she reloaded her gun, "Sir! Yes sir, my Master."

His mind traveled to very different context and he couldn't help but smile and let out a groan/sigh at the thought. _Never happening, Alucard._ He told himself.

Doors opened, and ghouls stepped out into the hall, groaning. She cocked her gun with another smirk and took off down the hall, dodging bullets and finally sliding across the floor and opening fire until they were all dead except one, which she knocked to the ground with a punch and stomped on it's head, steadily adding more pressure until it exploded under her boot, splattering blood all over her pretty face.

"Now, you're starting to understand what it is to be a vampire." Alucard said with approval.

She didn't hear him. Her back was to him, and she was staring at the blood on her hands. _Drink it, come on, drink it._ Alucard silently willed, grinning. Her tongue came out, but just as she was about to lick it off her gloved fingers, she snapped to attention, looked around, and suddenly ducked to one side just as a bayonet came flying out of nowhere and buried itself in the wall behind her. Had Seras not moved, it would have gone right through her, but it barely grazed her arm. "Ouch!" She cried in surprise. A lot more bayonetts came flying at her, and she dropped to the ground. Every single one missed her.

Alucard growled, looking at the blades buried in the wall at the end of the hall. He could see the glowing gold runes on the handles. "Blessed blades?" He said aloud. What were they doing here? And more importantly, who was throwing them? Pieces of paper that oddly resembled pages of the bible suddenly came flying down the hall and were pinned to all of the walls by multiple smaller knives.

"A barrier?"

Whoever was here, they knew what they were doing. This was not good. _Usually,_ he'd call dealing with an experienced Vatican (that was most likely who it was) Exorcist ' _fun'_ , but his fledgling was here! He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Alucard turned to the other end of the hall when he heard droplets of a liquid (most likely blood) hitting a wood floor, and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Bayonets and heavy footsteps? He was pretty sure he knew who was about to come around the corner. He'd heard of ' _Angel's Dust_ ' Anderson, but he'd never had the pleasure of meeting nor fighting him. Alucard grinned at the prospect of the challenge.

Sure enough, a large priest with a scar on his face, a gold cross around his neck, spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes with round glasses came walking around the corner. He stopped and turned to them. He grinned with square teeth when he saw them. Blood dripped from the bayonets he held in each hand.

"We are the servants of God and the messengers of his justice. We are the divine instruments of his wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies." He said. As he finished, he formed a cross in front of his face with his bloody bayonets. "Praise to our Lord." He said, his eyes dilated with a hint of insanity.

"Dafuq?" Seras muttered behind him.

Coming from someone who had _not_ fought in the crusades and wasn't already used to this heretic crap, Alucard could see exactly where she was coming from.

"Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?" Anderson asked in a scottish accent.

Alucard didn't answer the Palatin, he just smiled and anticipated the upcoming fight.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" She whispered, turning to him. She hissed in pain, clutching the spot on her arm where it had grazed her. "Damn, that hurts!"

"Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady." The Palatin said. "Don't worry, though. You're not dying, yet. It's been awhile since I've had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

"A lot of people have tried and failed to kill me." Seras said. "I see no reason why you'd be the one to do it." Something in her tone was… different. Serious, hardened. A tone he'd never heard her speak in before. He kind of liked it.

"Vatican Section 13, the Iscariot Organization." Alucard said, addressing this new foe.

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs." Anderson said, starting to walk forwards, again.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words shall never hurt me, Father Alexander Anderson." Seras said. Alucard was surprised. How did she know who he was?

"I'd expect your Master to know me, but not you, little one." The exorcist said.

"Sir Integra let me read through some files. I read about you." She said.

"Your fledgling is a brave one. And you must be Alucard, the housebroken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind. The famous Hellsing family pet."

Alucard motioned for Seras to get behind him, and she did so.

"What have you done with the vampire we were hunting?" Alucard asked, starting to walk towards Anderson.

"Dead. Not much fun, really." He said. "I didn't really have time to enjoy it."

* * *

 **Angel Ride**

Was _everyone_ in England sadistic as hell, or was it that she had the misfortune of running into the _weirdest_ bunch in all of Europe?

Angel knew a fight was coming. There was a tension in the air, which seemed to get tenser with each heavy footstep. She could hear their thoughts, lusting for combat. She stood with her heels slightly off the ground, ready to dart in any direction, whether it be in Alucard's defense, or to run like hell.

The two men suddenly stopped, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, but not looking at each other. Angel's wings itched to spread out and take flight, but she resisted the urge.

"Seems you two are the only ones left." Father Anderson said after a pause. (She hadn't really read about him in a file, she'd gotten his name out of his head easily)

"Really?" Alucard asked. He was smiling in an almost maniacal sort of way. They looked so calm, but Angel knew: they were both like arrows, at the moment. The bowstring was pulled all the way back, and they were ready to fire in an instant.

Suddenly, the two men turned on each other. Anderson buried two bayonets in Alucard's neck. Alucard gagged, but aimed his gun, Jackal, and shot Anderson straight through his left eye. Anderson's body flew back against the wall and his body hit the floor and drywall with a heavy thud. Blood went everywhere.

"You attacked a vampire head-on in the middle of the night." Alucard said, ripping the bayonets out of himself. He dropped them to the floor and they buried themselves in the wood. "You didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You were a brave man, Father. But you're also a fool."

Angel could still feel activity coming from Father Anderson's mind (he'd been shot through the eye into his brain, how dafuq was that possible?!), and she knew he wasn't dead. "Master-"

"Don't speak. You've been cut by a blessed blade. Your body won't heal that so easily. It needs all the energy it can to heal that cut. Now just-"

At that moment, not-dead Anderson stood up behind Alucard. Angel saw his eyes widen with alarm. "LOOK OUT!" She roared.

Anderson laughed as he stabbed two bayonets straight through her Master's shoulders. "What?!" He cried in surprise. And Angel wasn't going to lie, this was getting on a new level of weird, even for her standards.

Alucard ran forwards, effectively getting both bayonets out of himself. His shoulders healed in an instant, and he did a front-flip, firing multiple rounds at Anderson while he was still upside-down. Angel hit the dirt to avoid getting hit, but couldn't help but be mesmerized by the skill and power of the two as they fought. Anderson got hit multiple times, but he rolled over and landed on his feet, completely unharmed.

 _He's not human. Or at least, not all human._ Angel realized. She started looking through his thoughts for an explanation and came to a startling conclusion. _He's a mutant! Not a hybrid, like me and the Flock, but he's been genetically altered!_

Anderson stood up and started running at Alucard full speed with a battle cry. Anderson ran past Alucard, slicing him twice on the side in the process, and turned around once he got to the end of the hall. Alucard was still shooting at Anderson, but was getting zero results. Anderson blocked his face as the bullets hit him, then both of his arms shot down to his sides. Bayonets came out of his sleeves, five per hand, and he threw them at Alucard with a yell. They flew towards her Master like silver streaks, so fast and hard that the windows shattered. And her Master was _grinning!_ In fact, they both were.

 _This is fun to them!_ She realized. _They're both crazy!_

Her Master, with perfect aim, shot each one out of the air before they could hit him. But Anderson took the distraction as an opportunity. He tackled Alucard and pinned him to the wall at the end of the hall _by his hands_ with two bayonets.

 _Immortal vampire or no, that_ _ **had**_ _to hurt!_

Anderson pulled out two more bayonets (srsly, where were these things coming from?!). Alucard's bullets popped out of Anderson's body, and his wounds healed over. "Amen!" He said with a sadistic grin.

"A regenerator." She heard her Master say. _Srsly?! You're pinned to the wall with f**king swords through your hands, and that's all you have to say?!_

"Correct. A living weapon engineered by the human race to defeat vile monsters like you." He snarled.

He threw multiple bayonets into her Master's body with a grunt, and they buried themselves in the wall and window behind him. He wasn't going, anywhere. With a grin, he pulled out two more bayonets and started walking towards her Master with that sadistic grin back on.

This, was when Angel thought it best to intervene.

* * *

 **Alucard**

Just before Anderson could take Alucard's head off, the most unexpected thing happened. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Seras roared as she charged. Anderson barely had time to turn around before her boot was connecting with the side of his skull. _Hard_. So hard in fact, that Anderson was sent right into the adjacent wall. Seras grabbed the bayonets buried in Alucard's hands and ripped them out with a cry of pain as the blessed blades touched her.

"Police Girl! Run!" Alucard barked. Just as Anderson snapped out of his shock and made a grab for her. Seras darted backwards and did a few roundoffs before landing on her feet in a fighting stance, facing them with a look on her face that meant business.

Anderson threw two bayonets at her and she dodged them with ease. Watching her, Alucard couldn't help but feel a surge of pride, knowing that she was _his_ fledgling.

"Well, well. It seems I've underestimated my little draculina." Anderson said, fixing his glasses and starting to walk towards her.

"You're not the first." She said, balling her hands into fists.

"Quite the bold one, aren't you? Careful. That kind of confidence will get you killed."

"I've been told that before, too. But, here I am. And you're mistaking sarcasm for confidence. When you're cornered, I've actually found it to be quite an effective defense."

"This'll be like a walk in the park. I'll enjoy killing you." Anderson said, pulling out two more bayonets.

"Oooh, he don't know me very well, do he?" Seras said with a downright _evil_ grin, mimicking the voice of a looney tunes character.

"Police Girl! Get out of here!" Alucard roared.

Anderson charged at her. Seras dodged both swipes he made at her and made it look _easy_. Anderson had clearly expected it to be an easy kill, because he faltered as his mind registered that he'd missed, and Seras took that opportunity to land a beautiful roundhouse kick right in the gut. Anderson doubled over, and she did a jump front kick right to the nose. Pow! _Crack_! Alucard heard the priests' nose break.

Something about the sound snapped Alucard out of his trance, and he started ripping bayonets out of his chest, ignoring the burning sensation as the blessed blades touched his hands.

Seras had successfully pissed Anderson off, and was having a harder time dodging his bayonets. One clipped her on the shoulder. She cried out and faltered, and Anderson lunged, wrapping his fingers around her throat. Seras let out a strangled scream. He was holding her in the air by her neck, and was pulling out a bayonet.

"Ye put up more of a fight than expected, that's for sure." He said.

Alucard ripped out the last bayonet and exploded forwards just as the bayonet started moving towards her heart. But, Seras was faster. He saw her boot connect with Anderson's face, and her elbow come down on Anderson't elbow. Alucard heard it break. But as Seras was flying backwards, away from Anderson…

 _BOOM!_

An explosion suddenly took out the entire wall to Alucard's right. Alucard was thrown backwards and his back hit the wall. He groaned and looked up. Anderson and Seras had also gone flying against the wall, and they too, were groggily looking around.

Alucard suddenly noticed the sound of a helicopter's blades, and all the dust was blown away from the opening in the wall, revealing multiple large figures. Wolf men. But Alucard had never seen werewolves like these, before.

Seras was already on her feet, her stance ready for battle. Alucard stood up next, followed by Anderson. Search lights fell on them from a chopper not too far out of the opening, and more wolf men jumped out of it. Wait, no. There were two choppers. No, three!

Holy shit, there was an entire operation outside, made up of wolf men with guns. Yep, guns. Every single one of them was armed to the teeth. And they weren't looking at Alucard or Anderson. No. They were looking right at Seras with wide grins.

"Erasers and Flyboys!" Seras snarled.

"Hello, little thing." The one in the front said. "You're wanted back at the lab."

"Go to hell. I am _never_ living in a cage, again. No force in heaven nor hell can make me!" She spat.

"Friends of yours, Seras?" Alucard asked.

"Far from it. These guys are the definition of evil." She snarled. Then, she turned to look at him and smiled. "And by the way Master, it's not Seras Victoria."

Then, a _gorgeous_ pair of gigantic white wings exploded out of the holes cut in the back of her uniform. Alucard and Anderson gasped in surprise and awe.

"My name is Angel. Long live the Flock."

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS! I only update when I get reviews! Feedback is fuel for writers!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Long Live the Flock!**

 **-aa14**


End file.
